Neverlander: Something Unacceptable
by t.j.guard
Summary: Peter Pan has decided he wants to play a new and dangerous game, something unnaceptable to Captain Hook, Tinker Bell, and, to a lesser extent, Emma. Defeating him will take a combination of policework and something the eternal boy rejects in entirety.
1. News

Neverlander: Something Unacceptable

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News

"Okay, bring it down slowly," Tinker Bell said to the man on the pulley system, lowering a beam to the dock where a near-accurate reconstruction of the _Jolly Roger_ was taking shape. "Easy, easy...beautiful."

"What's all this?" Hook asked.

"Rebuilding the _Jolly Roger_."

"You did all this in two months?"

"I had help, and it may not be just right. My memory's a bit sketch."

"You did all this in two months...from _memory_?"

"I had help."

"It's still quite an impressive feat."

"Another few months or so and she'll be sea-worthy and ready for christening."

Hook reached to pat her on the back but thought better of it. It had only been a few months since Tinker Bell had her wings so violently clipped, and he saw that she still experienced pain, especially when someone or something came into contact with any area of her back. Instead he stood beside her. Even in human form, she was still small and delicate: she only reached his shoulder, and she was of remarkably slim build. It truly befit her fairy nature, and Hook couldn't help but think that it was gorgeous.

And that she was going to the trouble to rebuild his ship from memory was enchanting, even under the circumstances, but there were matters of business to attend to. "Peter Pan's been spotted deeper inland," he said.

"I heard," she replied. "I've been keeping track."

"And what else do you know?"

"He's been plotting a course toward the Enchanted Forest and the Charming castle."

"You say the ship can be completed in a few months more?"

"Yep."

"Peter has a lot of ground on us."

"But he's crazy and always wants to have fun. He'll spend his days doing whatever he feels like. That's why his progress is so slow sometimes."

"So perhaps stopping him will be easier than we think."

"Perhaps." Tink turned to face Hook. "But you still sound a little bit worried."

"I am. I do worry about you, you know."

Tink smiled and moved to kiss him, but awkwardness and embarrassment took over, and she pulled back and looked down. He lay his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up again. Her cheeks were lightly colored, and she alternated between smiling and trying not to. "Sorry, I..."

"It's alright."

She nodded and turned back to the construction of the new _Jolly Roger_.

OUAT

"Our psycho kid friend is still on his way," Emma said to the room at large. The room in question was the council room. All council members were present save the Blue Fairy, who, last anyone heard, was dealing with an internal conflict among the fairies.

"Question is, why is he coming here?" Charming asked.

"Because it's fun," Snow replied. "Everything's a game to him."

"Great," Emma said. "The crazy kid and his crazy mentality. What's he gonna do when he shows up?"

"Whatever he feels like."

Emma groaned and lay her head on the table. Her arms were folded in front of her. This was going to be a long meeting.


	2. Messages and Bodies

Messages and Bodies

Tinker Bell ran a quick check with the construction workers working on the boat before setting off along the streets of Pallorwall and toward the Darling house. She peeked into the windows and studied the occupants as best she could. The dog nanny was still employed, and the parents were busy in the drawing room, drinking and fondling each other. Tink turned away in disgust and stormed off toward the quay.

It took two and a half lengths of the quay to walk off her anger at the Darlings. Their children had been missing for over two months, and they were drinking and snogging. Tink felt she had every reason to be angry.

She finally stopped at the half-complete ship and took a deep breath. Not long now, and they'd be able to leave, she thought. The ship's completion alone would give Peter more time, but she banked on his capriciousness. It just might save them all.

She just had to watch him closely.

Tinker Bell walked to the hotel where she and Hook were presently staying and slipped into their room. Hook was leaning back in a chair, his hand resting on the table. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just saw the Darlings," she replied.

"Ah."

Tink sank onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. "They're not even trying."

"But we are, and that's what matters."

She sighed and looked up at him, and then she nodded. "But just when I thought these people ran out of ways to make me sick." Hook smirked, but he had the sense to make sure Tink didn't see it. "But I guess it's something for another day. We've got bigger problems, i-e, our psychotic child friend."

"Any news regarding him?"

"No."

"What about your fairy defector friends?"

"The Blue Fairy's up there now, running over everything and trying to get them back under her control. I might get Nova to keep me informed, but I'm afraid right now that might be about it."

"And if she can't?"

"Then we're screwed."

Something struck the window, startling them both. Tink sat ramrod straight, winced slightly, and stared at the window. Hook moved toward the window, opened it, and plucked a bottle off the sill. "A message in a bottle?" Tink asked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Hook replied, uncorking the small glass bottle and removing the scroll.

"Has he been here this whole time, leading us on? Because if he has, that little twat has a lot to answer for." Hook unrolled the scroll and knit his brow. "What is it?" He turned the scroll toward her. "'Enjoy my new game'?"

OUAT

Emma hopped out of the carriage, much more agreeable to her than riding a horse, and walked into the square of the village. "Alright, what've we got?" she asked.

Several villagers looked at each other and pointed to the well in the center of the square. Folded over the rim was the body of a girl, and tucked into the sash at her waist was a small, green glass bottle with a small piece of parchment inside. "Nobody touch the body," she said. "Somebody get out here and draw this."

A villager rushed forth with a canvas, easel, and piece of charcoal to quickly sketch the scene. With direction from Emma, this was completed within fifteen minutes. When the sketch artist was finished, Emma walked forward and carefully removed the bottle. She uncorked it and shook the scroll into her hand to unroll and read.

"'Enjoy my new game'?"

OUAT

Hook put the parchment back inside the bottle and rushed out of the room. Tinker Bell followed closely, out of a blend of curiosity and concern. They walked down the quay and then into the streets of Pallorwall proper. "What're you looking for?" Tink asked.

"Whatever this bottle goes to," Hook replied. They turned a corner into the village square, to find a knot of people. "Aye, what's all this about?" he asked the crowd, who turned toward him almost as one and then parted for him. He and Tink walked up to the center of the thick ring of people. They were giving good distance to a crumpled heap of cloth on the cobblestones.

Hook's breath caught in his throat when he realized what the heap was, and then he turned to Tinker Bell and said, "We'll need you to assemble the crew."

"Aye, sir," she said, before walking down the street.

Hook watched her go for a moment before returning his attention to the body.


	3. Fey

Fey

Wendy ducked and whirled on her opponent, her cutlass leading. The man ducked out of the way and then moved to slice at her. She had her second sword ready to block, and then she prepared to strike again. "Good blow," the pirate said when she blocked.

"I'd be better if you weren't just getting by," Wendy replied. He gave a much harder blow, which she felt with the block. "There you go. Now, let's see more of the same."

"You're getting good at this," Smee said from his place at the hearth warming the lobby.

Wendy crossed her swords against her opponent's and then tossed the weapon to one side, wherein it clattered harmlessly on the floor. Then she turned to Smee and said, "Thank you." She sat beside Smee at the fire.

"Reckon it'll be a few months before they finish the boat that's supposed to take us away," a man sitting across from them said, taking a swig from a bottle.

Wendy ignored him. Instead, her gaze had drifted to the door, and soon, the other pirates had followed her gaze. Footsteps could be heard approaching them.

"Could be Peter," Michael said.

But as the footsteps drew closer, it was clear that this was not Peter. Wendy stood.

Tinker Bell walked over toward them. "I remembered you to be smaller," Wendy said.

"Had my wings clipped," Tink replied. "Captain's summons."

"What?"

"Something must've happened," Michael said.

"Exactly," Tink said. "C'mon. Follow me." She turned and flew back the way she had come. Wendy shrugged and took off after her. Soon, the rest of the pirates and Darling brothers had walked out of the inn.

OUAT

When the group walked into the square, Hook took only a moment to take in Wendy's change of clothes: in place of her nightgown was a simple brown dress with a strapped corset, worn over a white shirt with puffy sleeves that passed only to her elbows. A belt around her waist had two swords strapped to it. He reflected only on the fact that that was what seemed to have happened to the two pieces of weaponry that Smee had found. "Alright," he said, "this way," and he led his crew to the square where the body lay, undisturbed.

"Male or female?" Wendy asked.

"Indeterminate."

"Manner of death?"

"Judging by the pool of blood, I'd say a major artery's been severed and the person bled out."

She turned to face the captain. "Did the killer leave any messages?"

Hook held up the bottle and the scroll. "We believe this may be it."

He handed her the scroll, and after she read the message, she looked up at him. "New game? He's killed before...unless... Do you know if there's another body somewhere?"

"No, but I suspect there might be."

Wendy nodded and handed the scroll back to Hook, and then she looked at the body. Smee had already shielded the boys' eyes. Much of the pool of drying blood was focused on the head, neck, and upper torso, corroborating Hook's testimony. She gently touched the body's arm with her toe; the flesh was cold and barely moved. "This person's been dead awhile, it seems."

"I see."

Wendy continued around the body and knelt by the head. A wound on the head was marked by a fully-formed clot of blood in the hair. "Knocked out before death, perhaps to subdue."

"Power and control," Hook said, kneeling next to Wendy, over the body.

She gently pulled the hair away from the victim's ears, exposing them to view by all. "He does it to people he can't seduce to follow him," Tink said. "He does it to fey."

OUAT

Emma and two guards had removed the body from the well and set her on the paving stones next to it. The hair fell away from her face, revealing a deep gash with dried blood trailing down her face. Emma knelt next to the girl's head to examine the wound when she noticed the girl's pointed ears. "What the..."

"What do you see, milady?" one of the guards asked.

"It looks like...an elf."

"An elf, milady?"

"Look at the ears." She stepped back and allowed the guard to do as she said. The head wound indicated an effort to at least daze the victim, giving the perpetrator enough time to slice the victim's throat. He only dumped her head-first into a well to make sure she bled out quickly.

"She certainly does look like an elf, milady," said the guard, standing.

"So who killed her, and why?"

OUAT

Rumpelstiltskin walked into the great hall of his castle. His son was resting in his room, having recently recovered from the return of his sensitivity. Belle walked to the table after him and took a seat on it. "You're a good father," she said.

"Well, thank you," he replied. "I pride myself on it."

She chuckled. "As well you should." She looked down at her feet, swinging back and forth under the table, and then she directed her gaze up to the far wall.

"Is something on your mind?"

She hopped off the table and said, "Here, let me show you." He followed her out to the rear garden. "There." She pointed to the paving stones, across which red streaks ran toward the gate.

"Come on," Rumpelstiltskin said quickly, rushing toward the gate. Belle ran up behind him.

Two young people were engaged in a fight, but while she appeared to be the aggressor, he was armed. "Jesse?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.


	4. Capture

Capture

While Jesse was distracted, the boy landed a strike on her cheek, giving her a thin cut. "Please tell me why this kid is attacking me," she said, blocking his next blow and punching him in the face. He stumbled back, so she took the opportunity to kick him twice: once in the ribs, and once in the face, knocking him out cold. "Seriously. I wanna know why a kid I don't know is trying to kill me."

"Well, I, uh, I can't be sure," Rumpelstiltskin said. He looked down at the boy and then studied Jesse for a moment.

Belle stepped forward and looked at the kid. "That's Peter Pan," she said.

"Oh, really?" he asked her.

"I've read all about him."

"Then you know he's crazy."

"Yes, actually. He'd be attacking Jesse because he views her as a threat."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"He can't talk you into doing whatever he wants, and he knows it. I'm not sure why he wants to eliminate you because of it, but he is mentally unstable, so he's not thinking rationally." Peter stirred, and Belle jumped and kicked him in the face. "Sorry. He unnerves me."

"Oh, it's alright," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"The son of a bitch deserves it," Jesse added. "C'mon, let's tie him up before he gets away and hurts someone else."

OUAT

Peter awoke, bleary-eyed and bound to a chair in a room he didn't recognize. He looked up and immediately tried to lash out at the man standing over him, ignoring his bonds for that moment. "I wouldn't do that, dearie," the man said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Peter asked.

"I'm the Dark One, and you're in my castle. As a prisoner."

Peter instantly stilled. "Why am I here?"

"Because you attacked someone and nearly killed her."

"The girl in the well? It wasn't the girl in the well, was it?"

Rumpelstiltskin knit his brow, and then his face smoothed over. "I'm talking about Jesse."

"Oh, that crazy bitch. She tried to kill me, you know."

"It's no use trying to play the victim. You were in something of an unfair fight. You see, Jesse's a Merry Man."

"Robin Hood's? Then she's probably here to rob you."

"Robin Hood is my son."

"Still."

"He wouldn't set anyone on me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Peter narrowed his eyes and contemplated trying to hypnotize this man into letting him go, but this was the Dark One he was dealing with. He would've known about that and found a way around it long before Peter even entered the scene. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You think you can bargain your way out?"

"It always works, doesn't it, if the price is right?"

"Not always. Some things don't need prices."

In a panic, Peter struggled against his restraints. Rumpelstiltskin laughed and walked out of the room.

OUAT

"Did he say anything?" Belle asked.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Any news from the capitol?"

"Emma's on her way. Apparently there's something she wants to discuss personally. A herald was sent ahead to alert us. She apparently believes in calling beforehand."

"No surprise. Thank you, Belle."

"Of course."

OUAT

By the time Emma arrived at dusk, Rumpelstiltskin had a spread laid out for her and was waiting at one end of the table. "I'm not hungry," she said. He snapped his fingers, and the spread disappeared. She hardly wondered where it all went. "An elf was murdered some time in the past twenty-four hours."

"An elf?"

"At least, I think she was an elf. She had pointy ears and otherwise didn't look human."

He nodded in understanding. "I'd ask if she bore any resemblance to Jesse, but I doubt you even know what Jesse looks like."

"Why? What happened to Jesse?"

"She was attacked recently, as well."

"Is she dead?"

"Oh, no, she's very much alive. We even have her attacker in custody. I hope you understand the restraints; the boy is off-kilter."

"It's Peter Pan, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, as a matter of fact." He stood. "This way, please." He led her down a corridor to an empty, windowless room. The boy sat in the middle of the room, bound at the waist and ankles, with his hands tied behind his back. He glared up at her. What is this kid's problem? Emma asked herself.

She positioned herself in front of him and stood with her hands behind her back and her feet shoulder-width apart. "I heard you attacked someone lately," she said.

"Yeah, whadda you care?" Peter snapped.

"I care because it's my job to care, and because if this is true, you are a menace to society."

"This is about Pallorwall, isn't it?"

"Tell me more about that."

"Why?"

"You brought it up, and I'm curious. I heard you really enjoy your exploits, and I figured you'd like to talk about them."

Peter leaned back. "You know what, I think I'll let you figure out what that means."

"It means you committed a crime in Pallorwall, most likely a murder or attempted murder, and this is only what we know about. You know what the knowledge we have right now adds up to? You're a serial killer, plain and simple."

"Yeah, and?"

"And being a serial killer makes you a danger to anything that moves." Peter scoffed. "I'll tell you what. You talk to us about what you did, I'm going to make sure you get some quality mental help."

"Why do you care about me?"

"I care about getting you the care you need, and you need intensive treatment."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, since you mentioned Pallorwall, that's where I'm going next, and I'm going to leave you here."

"Whatever."

Emma turned and walked out of the room.


	5. Investigation

Investigation

Baelfire walked into the room out of curiosity and found a boy tied to a chair. "I assume you're the dangerous one," he said, pulling a chair and straddling it so that he was eye level with the boy. "Papa said your name was Peter Pan."

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"My name is Robin Hood."

"As in, Robin Hood and his Merry Men?"

"Technically Merry Men and Women, but we prefer the simpler phrase Merry Men."

"Oh."

"Is it more comfortable to speak to someone closer to you in age?"

"Are you gonna never grow up?"

"No, I'm not, because it's unavoidable, and I've already grown quite a bit over the years. I've really had no choice."

"You always have a choice. You can come away to Neverland and spend forever as a Lost Boy."

Bae sensed the boy was trying to influence his mind, so he shut the boy out. "I'm a sensitive," he said. "Don't try to pull one over on me."

"Shit," Peter muttered.

"Just when you thought it was safe." He sniggered, but the moment faded. "I'm not here for you to manipulate. I'm here because I'm curious. I didn't know what you looked like, even though I heard a good deal about you. I've also overheard my father discussing your crimes. I wanted to see the young boy described. I have to say that affords you some degree of celebrity."

"Really?"

"Yes. The curious will look at you as a sideshow. How do you like that? You'd be regarded as a freak."

"A freak?"

"You think you'd be a hero? Is that it? Because if that's so, I'd say you're outright delusional."

"It doesn't matter to you what I think."

"Do you even know?" Peter grinned. Bae watched for a moment before standing, replacing the chair, and returning to the boy. "I can't tell if you know your mind or not, but from what I've seen thus far, I believe you to be someone I would keep a close eye on in the future." Bae turned and exited the room.

"What's your impression?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Dangerous, needs to be watched and threated with care."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I'm not the only one, then."

"No, you're not."

OUAT

"Now what do we do?" Tinker Bell asked after she and Hook had returned to their room. "There's a body in the square, and it's a clear murder. Are there police that are going to secure the body and conduct an investigation?"

"They're too afraid of me," Hook said.

"So do we have to do it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But we hardly have the resources. Unless you used their fear of you to get them to investigate."

"Unless, but I doubt I'll get much accomplished. Bumbling detectives are even worse when they fear a man."

"Yeah, there's that. We could send for Emma Swan. I heard she's pretty good at this sort of thing."

"Unless she's on her way already. The phrase 'new game' implies that there's something different about this killing than those he's done in the past."

"If she's on her way, that means the difference is that there's another one and possibly a third. He's moving fast. Crazy fast."

"Question is why?"

"To get off, to have fun, to find something new and different to do with his mentally ill view of life. I can think of a lot of things."

"I'm afraid I'll never understand that boy."

"Occupational hazard."

"One we shouldn't have to live with." Hook sank into the chair, his face buried in his hand. "I feel like such a failure as a father."

"Don't think like that, Jas. Your other son, Michael, he's one of your best sailors. You said so yourself, several times, and you raised him like that."

He looked at her. "You think so, or do you think he was just born for a life at sea?"

"He was born for a life at sea because you're his father. Peter's crazy, very crazy, and he has been for a long time. That's not your fault, and it never was. He was born that way."

"So what do I do about it? I can't honestly be expected to kill my own son."

"Maybe you don't have to. There are places in the Real World where he can get help and be treated, and where he can be diagnosed so he can be treated properly. We get him into one of these places and make sure he gets the best care possible, without being turned over to a pedophile or other manner of creeper, and he might be able to get his life on track."

"Do you honestly think that'll work?"

"It does for a lot of people."

"And if he refuses?"

"He will. We both know it, and so will they. It's not uncommon, and they have ways of dealing with it."

Hook sighed. "I don't want to lock the boy away, but I don't want to endanger everyone else, either."

"I'm no expert, but I heard Jiminy Cricket was good with this sort of thing, the best we have here in the Enchanted Forest."

He groaned and stood, facing the wall. "Maybe he's right, and I am the bad guy."

Tink shot to her feet. "James Kilpatrick Hook, don't you dare think like that or say anything like that ever again. You give credit to the boy's delusions, he'll become even more convinced they're true, and we'll never be able to do anything for him. He's your son. Do you really want that to happen?"

Hook blinked and opened and closed his mouth several times before managing a small, "N-no."

"Good." She took a deep breath. "Now, let's just give this a day or so, and in the mean time, let's figure out how we're going to handle this, and we will handle this. We just need to know how." She lay her hands on his shoulders. "We're gonna figure this out, and it's gonna be okay."

"You're sure of this?" Hook asked.

"I need to be, otherwise I'd go crazy. I'm not sure you can handle me like that."

He smiled. "I'm glad of you," he whispered. "I'm glad you're with me."

"Me, too," Tink replied. Her face was hot. Was this really happening? she asked herself.

Finally, she lowered her hands and took a step back. Hook cleared his throat and turned away. She walked over to the bed and sat down, watching him return to the chair and his drink.

OUAT

Hook, Wendy, Smee, Michael, and Tinker Bell greeted Emma as she stepped out of the carriage, and they led her to the scene of the crime, which was left largely untouched for three days due to the fact that the body had quickly become quite rank. "You guys figure out anything?" she asked. Wendy recounted for her what she had discovered during her examination. "So this kid definitely has a type, and it's fey creatures."

"And half-fey," Wendy said. "We believe he'll attack anyone he cannot hypnotize."

"He can hypnotize people?"

"Yes," Hook replied.

"Why?"

"Do you want us to guess? The kid is crazy," Tink said

"Sure, go ahead."

"He left a message mentioning a new game, but he had killed before. That got us thinking, what makes this any different? He's killing fey and halfies, people he can't manipulate, so he's eliminating a threat. Why is he eliminating the threat? Because he's planning to take control. Now, why is this so, we haven't figured this out yet, but this is our theory so far," Tink said.

"Generic world domination scheme?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Okay." Emma knelt next to the body and studied it closely for several minutes before turning it over. She shrunk away from the face, wrinkling her nose. Tink leaned in out of curiosity, but she, too, recoiled. The face had been smashed in and all but destroyed. "Must've been the first. No way is this anywhere near what happened to the other girl," Emma said.

"What other girl?" Wendy asked.

"There's another vic in a village inland, much cleaner head wounds, throat slashed ear to ear, dumped head first over the edge of a well."

"What?"

"I think the kid's a prolific serial killer."

"I assume she's a policewoman," Wendy said. "Surely she has a thought process she goes through for this sort of thing."

"Okay, kid's a killer and almost took a third victim."

"Third?" Hook asked.

"A Merry Man, near Rumpelstiltskin's place."

"And I assume he's still alive?"

"She, and yes."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"I'd like to meet this Robin Hood," Wendy said to Tink, who nodded in agreement.

"So you assume this is his first victim?" Hook asked.

"By the look of things, yes," Emma replied.

"Any idea when she died?" Wendy asked.

"We need a doctor for that. I'm not qualified." Emma stood. "The prime suspect is in custody and properly secured. I'm going to lead the investigation into this matter."

"Alright," Hook said.

"Fine by me," Wendy added. Tink shrugged.

"Okay, then. Let's get to it."


	6. Investigation Part Two

Investigation Part Two

Hook and Wendy looked after the other sailors, in between their own sessions of questioning by Emma, and made sure it seemed like an entire crew of pirates wasn't even present. In the mean time, Tinker Bell continued to oversee the construction of the ship, which she personally pondered christening the _Sweet Freedom_, or possibly the _Jolly Roger's Revenge_. She'd have to talk this over with the captain. After all, she was acting on his behalf in this matter.

After she made sure the workers knew what they were doing, she perused Pallorwall, save the square, cordoned off as a crime scene. The Darling home she avoided as a matter of principle, and on occasion, she spotted a member of the crew of the _Jolly Roger_ and gave a sad smile, thinking almost always of her sinking.

Technically a captain was to die with his ship, but Tink couldn't let that happen. In fact, she refused to let that happen. Hook was, to her, a special case.

She stopped her walk at a point near the end of the quay and stared out over the water. That was Hook's home, and when Tink thought about it, that was her home, too, or it was when she stayed with him, which she did more and more frequently.

"Hello." Tinker Bell jumped and spun toward the speaker, who was considerably older than she expected. "I didn't mean to startle you, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"No, you're fine."

"Who were you expecting, if you don't mind my asking?"

Tink turned back to the sea. "Evil incarnate."

"Some people do regard me thus."

"I was talking about the kid."

"I know. I don't know as much as I used to, but I do know that."

"I heard about the knife. All of us have. Maybe you should ask Blue why she's so excited."

"Actually, that would be such an exciting topic of conversation."

"'Fraid you can't get her to talk, though, but if you do want some dirt you might not have figured out, Nova had something to say a while back."

"Oh, do tell."

Tink smirked and divulged the scuffle in the clouds that took place after Tinker Bell lost one of her wings. Rumpelstiltskin listened with increasing interest and even began to giggle toward the end of Tink's tale. "Figured you'd want it," she said. "Why, though?"

"Why did I want that tidbit? I didn't, initially, but you were so willing to share it with me."

"What're you gonna do with it?"

"Inquiry pending, but I have something I believe you might want to know. It's only fair."

"Okay, shoot."

"True love is the only magic capable of breaking any curse, any curse at all. It can do anything."

"Anything, huh?"

"Yes, anything, but it is not a triviality."

"You talk like it's a weapon."

"It can be."

Tink suddenly knit her brow. "When...when my wings grow back, well, what'll happen to me?"

"How do you mean?"

She released a sigh. "When my wings grow back, I'll be a fairy again. It's a long way off, but...what if I never see Jas again? What if I'm not allowed to see him?"

"Rules are meant to be broken."

Tink puzzled on this for a moment, watching the sun's reflection moving across the relatively smooth surface of the open water. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then followed her gaze. "Would you stay," he asked, "if you could?"

"Without a second thought," she replied.

"Then that's all you need to know."

She turned to ask him what he was talking about, but he had already started down the quay and disappeared into a patch of random fog that followed him out. She huffed, chewed her lip, and looked back at the water. Rules are meant to be broken? That's all I need to know? she asked herself. What the hell is he talking about?

Then again, he did say true love was the most powerful magic of all. Maybe that had something to do with it. But what was he on to? What was he thinking when he told her that? Was it something she was thinking that he happened to pick up on? He did know these things, right?

Tink sighed. This was useless. She had no idea what Rumpelstiltskin was yammering on about, plain and simple, but she was likely to know before this whole mess had worked itself out and wrapped itself up neatly, possibly with a nice little bow on top. She turned to start down the quay, but she stopped, staring at a piece of light on the crest of a small wave. She watched as it rolled in and then walked back to the hotel.

OUAT

Hook shook hands with Emma before walking out of the pub-turned-interrogation facility and then walked out, taking a roundabout way back to the hotel. Tink was already waiting for him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're here uncharacteristically early."

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Well, there's a lot going on, and there has been for some time. It's a lot to sort through and deal with."

"Yeah, it is."

Hook sat on the bed next to her. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

She thought for a moment on what she was thinking of before Rumpelstiltskin interrupted her. Then she said, "Not really."

He nodded. "If you need anything..."

"I know, Jas."

Slowly, he reached over and touched her hand. She blushed and bowed her head, but she didn't pull away for several moments, and when she did, he nodded to himself and leaned back slightly. "Peter Pan is in custody," he said.

"But he's still alive, and as long as he lives, Neverland and all its residents are his," she replied. "Any attempt at rescuing the Lost Boys and everyone else there will be futile. Without a ship, we could be stranded. Without a crew, we'll undoubtedly be outnumbered. Emma is leading an investigation into Peter's crimes, namely the dead fey and halfies, so whatever we find out on the side, we have to turn over to her, according to the law." Tink sighed. "Ugh."

"So what can we do?"

"We can finish the ship, name it, and set sail."

"And what are we going to call it?"

"The _Sweet Freedom_, possibly, I've been thinking."

Hook smiled. "Fitting."

"Yeah, it is. It'll work for now, unless you wanna keep it and go with it."

"I'll think on it."

"Okay. The ship's not gonna be finished for several months, so what're we gonna do in the mean time? What if Peter Pan escapes, for one thing?"

"It seems, then, that we have to keep a close eye on the news of the town."

"This is a harbor town, so that should be relatively easy."

"Any reason why it isn't?"

"No, not right now."

Hook nodded. Something was bothering her, he knew that well enough, but he doubted he could or even wanted to ask her what it was. He instead stared at the wallpaper, reflecting on and making efforts to comprehend the events that had passed and pondering possible solutions and courses of action.

OUAT

Emma looked over her own meticulous notes as she compiled her report on the investigation's progress. The people of Pallorwall had become remarkably cooperative once they learned Captain Hook had an interest in and was assisting with the investigation. Something she would have to remember for later, she decided, annotating it in the margins.

Peter Pan was in custody, but there was no way he was going to talk. He regarded her as the enemy, and she only heard about the incident in Pallorwall through a slip-up of his. The kid was only twelve, and coupling that with the severe mental disturbance his father discussed and he so clearly exhibited, made for someone incapable of thinking ahead. She made a note of asking Jiminy Cricket to administer therapy to the boy.

She'd also have to arrange for burial and to alert the next of kin to each of the victims. That would be the hardest part, emotionally, even if it was the easiest in other areas.

Emma put her papers in order and then walked out of the pub. Already townsfolk were talking about the murder amongst themselves. Speculation was rampant about who'd done it and if Emma herself had made any arrests or had any leads. She smiled to herself and turned a corner.


	7. Escape

Escape

Bae walked back into Peter's room, made sure to keep the door unlocked, and stepped up to Peter's chair. With one swift stroke of a knife, he cut the boy's restraints. Peter stared at Bae as he tucked the blade into the belt of his quiver and pulled a chair to him, so they might sit eye-level with one another. "What're you doing?" he finally asked.

"You seemed lucid with me during our last conversation, perhaps because of our close ages," Bae replied. "I wondered how you'd do if you weren't so restrained. Bear in mind that for the occasion, I did arm myself, in case you do decide you want me dead."

"Like that's enough to stop me."

"A well-aimed arrow or stroke of the blade can end any life."

"You're a sensitive, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel as if I can be killed."

After a pause, Bae said, "Yes."

"You hesitated."

"I am a sensitive. I do need a moment to process what I feel."

Peter scoffed and looked away. "Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"How about you tell me something, a story, perhaps?"

"'Bout what?"

"Your recent exploits."

"You're one of them! You're just like them!" He lunged for Bae, who stood and stepped to the side. Peter merely managed to topple a chair, but as he turned for a second pass, it was the weapon of his rage. Bae grabbed one of the legs and twisted the entire apparatus out of the boy's hands. Peter switched tactics on a dime and threw a punch, which Bae caught easily. Bae twisted the boy's hand behind his back until he winced and sank to his knees.

"You should know already that when you deal with me, you are dealing with Robin Hood. You should know my legend, and you should know any efforts to fight me are futile."

"You rely on a legend?"

"No." He pulled up slightly on Peter's arm. "I rely on my skill. It's the only thing a man can be sure of."

"But I'm a boy." Peter shot into the air, at first taking Bae by surprise, but as soon as the latter recovered himself, he wrapped an arm around Peter's neck and began to squeeze. Peter instinctively flew backwards into a wall, an obvious effort to dislodge his attacker. Bae squeezed harder, and finally, Peter went limp, and they both fell to the floor.

Bae dragged the unconscious boy back to the chair, fetched the rope, and re-restrained him. "That's the last time I'm cutting you loose," he said as he tightened the knot for the last time.

OUAT

"There you are, Bae," Rumpelstiltskin said. Bae took a seat by the hearth and across from his father. "How did it go this time?"

"It blew up in my face," Bae replied.

"Are you unhurt?"

"I'm well enough."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"After a fashion."

"What does that mean, Bae?"

"It means the kid, while powerful, is impulsive and rushes to judge. It means he's a terrible combatant because of it, and the fight, if you can call it that, was over quickly. And yes, I am uninjured."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, visibly relaxed. "Good, good. Is the boy properly restrained?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think interrogating him will be an effective practice?"

"It was worth the effort, barely, but I don't think it's going to work."

"So what do you recommend?"

"As long as he stays tied up, we're safe, so I personally suggest he stay like that." A muffled thud echoed into the room. "That sounds like bad news. I think he's up."

"Up?"

"I had to knock him out."

They both walked down the hall to the room in which Peter was restrained. By the sounds coming from the other side of the door, Bae guessed the boy was struggling against his bonds. Bae moved to enter when Rumpelstiltskin lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go," he said, and he opened the door with a flick of the wrist.

Peter froze and stared up at Rumpelstiltskin from his place on the floor. "Either you do know everything, or you just heard that," he said.

"Why the sudden change in demeanor, Peter?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "Did I interrupt something important?"

"Depends on what you think's important."

"Actually it depends on what you think is important."

"I'm sure it does."

Bae walked over to Peter and righted his chair before checking the security of the knots. "Actually, what matters is the safety of the public," he said as he returned to his father's side.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You say that a lot. Haven't you noticed?" Peter scoffed. Bae turned to leave.

"Just in case," Rumpelstiltskin said, snapping his fingers. Bolts appeared at the feet of the chair, firmly securing it to the floor. Then he, too, walked out of the room.

OUAT

Tink took a seat in the chair and stared at Hook's sleeping form in the moonlight. Since the start of their stay in Pallorwall, Hook had gotten into the habit of washing his hair. Perhaps he'd never lost it but was merely forced by necessity to discontinue the practice. Either way, she much preferred it fresh and silky.

She studied his face and softly rising and falling chest. He was wearing a fluffy white shirt, the sort she thought he looked really sexy in, and his mouth was slightly open.

Tink stood and walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. He didn't start, so she relaxed a little and even sat down next to him and ran her thumb back and forth across his shoulder. He groaned and shifted his weight. His hand drifted close to hers before falling back onto the mattress. She smiled and leaned over his face. "If only you knew," she whispered into his ear. She thought about kissing him, but she chickened out.

Tinker Bell stood and watched him for another minute before walking out of the room.

She had barely crossed the threshold of the hotel before she realized something was very wrong.

OUAT

Peter hadn't even tried the chair after Rumpelstiltskin had bolted it down, but he knew he had to get out. He checked the ropes, which Robin had tied surprisingly well. "Shadow," he whispered. The spot on the floor stood at attention. "Get me my knife." The shadow reached for Peter's belt, which lay on the floor some distance off, and then handed the dagger to Peter, who promptly cut the rope and stood.

The room was window-less, but not without its escape routes. His shadow directed his attention to a crack in the wall, near the ceiling, which he might escape through. He flew toward it and slipped into it with ease.

The crack led him to the outside world in a roundabout fashion, and from there, he flew in the direction of his beloved Neverland. Only when the Dark Castle was a blot on the horizon did he dare to let out a laugh at his newfound freedom. He spun in a circle and then dove and rose again, but his revelry was shortlived.

He was free, but someone had dared to lock him up, and that someone had to pay.


	8. Asylum Seekers

Asylum Seekers

"Mmm, what?" Hook moaned as he was being anxiously shaken awake.

"It's Peter. I felt it," Tink explained frantically. "It's him."

"What about him?"

"Something's wrong. I think he got out."

Hook bolted upright. "He did what?"

"I felt like something was wrong when I tried to go for a walk on the quay. I mean, very wrong. We have no ship, Jas. She's so far from seaworthy it's not even funny. If he comes here, we're trapped."

"Tink," he whispered, resting his hand on her shoulder. She sank into a sitting position on the side of the bed. She noted that her face was inches from his. "It's going to be alright, and I know how. We'll wake the crew and set out into the forest, disguised as beggars and peasants and such."

"Why would we do that?"

"To seek the Merry Men's protection."

"They'll rob us blind."

"We steal more canvas than gold. We're going to be fine."

"Do we need to disguise ourselves, then? It might make them suspicious."

"Good point. Nix the disguises. We leave as soon as possible."

Tink nodded, and they both walked out of the room.

OUAT

The crew was assembled at the edge of town, as far from the stinking crime scene as possible. Wendy and her brothers were off to the side somewhat, and Tink and Hook stood at the front. "Okay," Tink said, gesturing to the forest. "Lead the way." Hook nodded and called for the crew to follow him, and then he turned and walked past the town limits into the forest. Tink fell into step beside him, and the others followed in a loose line.

"What's going to happen to us?" John asked.

"We're going somewhere else," Wendy replied. "It should be safe."

"But he'll find us. He can do anything."

"He can do anything, but so can we. Remember that."

"But what if we can't?"

"We can."

OUAT

Hook followed the narrow, overgrown path as if by memory, even though he really had no idea where he was going and only a vague idea of what he was looking for. Tinker Bell stayed as close to him as the path allowed. He wondered if she was concerned about where they were headed or what the plan was outside of what he had told her, but if these concerns existed in her mind, she didn't voice them. He blushed at the thought that she exhibited such faith in him.

The path widened, and she walked up beside him. The sun was filtering through the foliage, giving everything a mottled appearance. The birds had begun to sing. "The forest is pretty at sunrise," she said.

"Yes, it is," he whispered wistfully.

"I mean, I know this isn't the time for leisurely strolls, since we're running from a psycho, but still." She chuckled. "Anyway, we're headed for the greenwood, I take it."

"You know where we're going?"

"I've got some idea. Never been there myself; never had a reason. Now I do."

"What happens when your wings grow back? Will you have to go back to whatever kept you away from places such as this?"

She sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen when I grow my wings back," she said, "but it's a long way off, so I haven't been thinking about it very much."

"I see."

"But I have been thinking about it, off and on." She told him about her encounter with Rumpelstiltskin at the pier and recounted her conversation with him almost word for word. She was careful about certain subjects, but overall, her account was faithful.

"I see," he said again. "Perhaps there's something to what he said."

"About love?"

"Yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"A man's life needs a little magic every now and again. Otherwise it would be worthless."

"You sound like a jaded man."

"One could say I am."

"It's about Pete's mom, isn't it?"

Hook nodded. "She was beautiful, great with conversation, but flighty and prone to various fancies. She had no concept of childrearing, a trait I look for in a woman who choses to spend her life with me, on shore or off."

"Was she Mary?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "She's the only woman I've ever heard of that fits the description exactly."

"Yes," he said after a moment. "I wanted to have a life with her, she ran out on me to be with George, and look where the family is now. And I'll say nothing on Peter at this juncture."

Tink laughed. "Speaking of," here her voice took on a more serious turn, "do you think he can be helped, or does he absolutely, positively have to be killed to protect the general public and the greater good?"

"I don't know. I hope he can be helped, dearly so, but I equally fear he has to be killed."

"Do you think you can?"

"I don't know."

She nodded. "Well, Captain, however this ends, what're you gonna do after?"

"I haven't been contemplating it very much, but whatever it is, I know I'll choose it for myself."

"You won't be a privateer?"

"No, at least, not under certain circumstances, say, for a nation with unjust policies toward upstart merchants."

"So politics dictates your choice, not personal interest. I never knew that."

"You'd be surprised."

"Would you still be a seafarer?"

"Most likely."

"And...what'll happen to the Darling kids when this is over?"

"That's their choice."

Tink nodded again and scanned the trees. The path continued to wind and twist, but it seemed more used the deeper they went. "I'd guess we're on the right track," she said.

Hook chuckled. "That's good. I feared we were lost," he whispered.

"With you at the helm, are we ever?"

"At sea, no. On land, it's a different story."

"Well, you haven't gotten us lost yet. We'll be fine."

"Thank you for thinking so."

"Of course."

The walk continued in comfortable silence. Even though the trees thickened in numbers and size, the path continued to seem increasingly worn. They were getting close to the greenwood tree. She would've scanned the woods for Merry Men if she didn't think it futile, but she didn't even need to. One of the people in question stepped out of the wood. She was young, with blonde hair. "Who are you?" she asked. "What are you doing so deep in the forest?"

"We're on the run," Tink replied.

"From whom?"

"From a boy, named Peter Pan."

"You, too?"

"Who're you? Are you Jesse?"

"No, but I know her, quite well, in fact. This way, please." The woman turned and walked down the path. Hook and Tink followed, with the others behind them.

OUAT

"Merry Men," Morraine called. "We have asylum seekers."

"They running from him?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Then they're welcome as far as I'm concerned."

"Anyone have any objections?" After a unanimous negative response from the others in the clearing around the tree, she turned to the pirates and said, "Alright, we'll let you stay here."

"Thank you," the pirates' leader said. They spread out around the edge of the clearing, most clearly uncertain about the welcome they were recieving. Jesse recognized Tinker Bell in the group and walked over to her.

"Doin' alright?" Jesse asked.

"Reasonably. Back doesn't hurt quite so much," Tink replied.

"That's good. So," they walked somewhat away from the others, "how are other things going?"

"Uh, well..."

"You haven't talked to him, have you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Because you can't? Wow, Tink. I never took you for a chicken."

"It's just...this is one of those things you kind of..."

"Don't do once you're in the Blue Fairy's employ. I got it."

"It's like I have to choose, you know? Between my love life, which I may or may not have, and my career, if you can call it that."

"Yeah, I know, but you won't know what happens if you don't try, and it might just save your life, or his."

Tink stopped and looked back at the camp and the captain. "Maybe."


	9. Fight in the Forest

Fight in the Forest

Bae blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around for the source of the magic that woke him. He decided he needed to stop living like this, but he also figured he didn't have much of a choice. He groaned, pushed himself upright, and studied his surroundings. He steadied his breathing and tried to calm his nerves, and he felt around him.

Gradually, he realized something in the air felt, in general, a little...off.

He slipped out of bed and grabbed his bow and quiver. A soft sound at one end of the room made him drop the quiver, save one arrow, which he nocked and aimed at the source of the sound. He stepped forward slowly, keeping his breathing quiet and waiting for another auditory cue.

He paused at the foot of his bed. It was in front of him now, not more than ten feet away. He couldn't make out what 'it' was, but it was there, and it felt like it wanted him dead. He took a deep breath and anchored the arrow. The presence was inching closer, and Bae wondered exactly what he was dealing with, since he could see nothing.

A shadow appeared in front of him. Bae yelped and shot the shadow. The arrow passed harmly through to lodge in the wall. The shadow grabbed at his chin. Bae dropped the bow and rushed toward the door. The shadow groped for his shoulders. Bae wondered how something that could try to grab him could be impervious to arrows. Clearly it seemed to have substance.

He stumbled into the hall with the shadow trying to latch on to his ankle. The only candle in sight was far off down the corridor. He looked over his shoulder at the shadow and kicked it in what he hoped was its face. It released its grip on him, and he stumbled toward the candle.

His hands clapped the wall on either side of a decorative table, and he couldn't help but swear. He turned to face the way he had come. The candlelight illuminated the shadow, but it seemed not to come any closer. Bae was safe, for now. He picked up the candle and held it up, and he peered at the shadow. It was somewhat shorter than he was and bore a distinctive, even familiar shape. "Peter?" he whispered. The shadow seemed surprised, confirming Bae's suspicions.

Bae squared his shoulders and kept the candle aloft. The shadow stepped back but matched Bae's posture. A moving, disembodied shadow, Bae thought. Definitely some form of magic was at work, but he couldn't be sure what it was.

Just as he thought his father might know or figure out what this was, another figure appeared at the edge of the light. "Shadow," said a voice Bae instantly recognized. He dropped the candle. With no way of getting out but going forward, Bae did just that, rushing past the shadow and bumping into the boy behind him. He stumbled for just a moment to regain his footing and continued running.

For a while, he ran down corridors randomly, but as he gained his bearings, he made for the main hall. He heard two sets of footsteps behind him, but he dared not glance over his shoulder.

He tripped over a corner of a tapestry and tumbled into the hall before pulling himself to his feet again. His pursuers were gaining on him. He moved back until he ran into the table. Bae, think of something, he told himself. He tried to steady his breathing and waited for the boy and his shadow. Peter emerged, fairy light before him and his shadow seemingly securely attached. "You locked me up," Peter said.

"Yes, what time is it, thank you," Bae replied.

"It means," he said, disappearing only to reappear mere feet from Bae, "that you have to pay."

"I don't recall committing a crime."

"But you did." Peter moved to strike Bae, who blocked and dealt the boy a blow of his own. Bae shot a glance over his shoulder at the door and then ran toward it.

OUAT

The sun peeked over the horizon, and Bae had reached a stream which would lead him closer to the greenwood tree. He looked up at Peter Pan, who had gained a good deal of groud by not touching it, and then he continued to run. He'd long ago realized trying to lose the kid would be futile, but if he could reach the greenwood, he could raise the Merry Men for their common defense. So, secure in that knowledge, he continued.

The tree and somewhere between twenty and thirty Merry Men came into view. He slid into the clearing and picked up a spare weapon. "To arms," he yelled to the others, many of whom were already responding before he had uttered a syllable.

Peter Pan landed shortly thereafter.

OUAT

Belle awoke with a start, lit a candle, and rushed to investigate the commotion going on in the main hall. She arrived in time to see Baelfire and a boy she didn't recognize leave through the front door. She turned and walked to Rumpelstiltskin's room. She forced open the door and shook him awake. "Come quickly," she said. "Something's happened."

"Baelfire?" Rumpelstiltskin asked in a low voice.

"I saw him leave, but I don't know what happened."

Rumpelstiltskin hopped out of the bed and moved toward the door, Belle following at his heels. "Where did they go?" he asked.

"I haven't even mentioned the other boy."

"I know everything, pretty much."

"Out the front door." They stopped at the table in the main hall, and he turned to face her. "No," she said. "Go protect your son."

"What if that boy comes back?"

"He won't be interested in me. I'm too old." Rumpelstiltskin licked his lip. "Your boy needs you more than I do." He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before turning and disappearing. Belle set the lamp down on the table and settled in to wait anxiously.

OUAT

The Merry Men had formed ranks, most of them armed with bows or staffs, and a stand-off with Peter Pan had begun. Peter studied the people in front of him. They weren't much older than he was, despite the variance in ages. He even recognized some of them, on some level. What he couldn't figure out was why they were all turning weapons on him. All he was trying to do was get justice.

For a moment, Bae's and Peter's eyes met. Bae intuitively recognized a truth to the boy's existence that Peter seemed not to know about or acknowledge. For a moment, Bae relaxed just slightly. He almost recognized the boy.

Peter threw his dagger. Bae ducked, but Tuck caught the blade and laughed. "That wasn't smart," he said, twiddling the blade between his thumb and forefinger. Then he threw the dagger into the dirt, where it was buried up to its hilt. "Jesse, should we be ready?"

"No," Bae said. "She's the reason he's here in the first place."

"How'd you know that?" Peter asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, listen to me. You're unarmed and outnumbered, but you can fly, and you possess other powers we don't know about. Therefore, you have two options, and yes, I do realize I'm trying to reason with a crazy person. However, I do also believe you have the capacity for reason, so I see nothing to stop me from trying. Therefore, your two options are surrender and-or run; or stay, fight, and possibly get killed. I believe it's fairly straightforward, but please, take your time."

"Can't I take a third option?"

"If you can see it, I'd very much like to know what it is." Peter looked at the Merry Men, unknowingly breaking his contact with Bae. He lunged toward the line, and Bae fired. The arrow lodged in Peter's shoulder. He stumbled back a pace or so. "Not a very good third option," Bae said.

"Ah, there you are," Rumpelstiltskin said, emerging from the forest. "A man can get lost in a place like this. Everything looks the same after a while, doesn't it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you'd run off and he was giving chase, so I had to investigate."

"And you got lost."

"It took a while to figure out where you were going."

Bae glanced at Peter, who was watching the conversation closely despite the fact that he was bleeding. "Well, I believe you'll find that this situation is being handled quite well," he said carefully to his father.

"Ah, so that's what this is about," the pirate captain they had met the day before said.

"You were saying?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his son.

"We were doing fine until you appeared and he woke up," Bae replied.

"Your commotion is the reason I'm awake," the pirate said. He glanced at Peter and added, "It seems I might not be needed." Peter tore the arrow from his shoulder and threw it at the captain, who easily knocked it out of the air with his hook. The boy stepped back again.

Hook noticed in Peter's eyes a quality of extreme disturbance. He had no control over his situation and perhaps felt the need to leave. And true to form, Peter turned and disappeared into the forest. "Where'd he go this time?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Back to Neverland," Hook replied.


	10. The Plan

The Plan

Nova flew down from the clouds and into the forest, scanning the cluster of chattering Merry Men for Tinker Bell. Among the crowd, she spotted Rumpelstiltskin and the crew of the _Jolly Roger_.

Tink had positioned herself next to a tree, careful to lean on one shoulder. Nova floated down to her. She blinked and then started. "Novs, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I'm sure you heard about..." Nova replied, looking at her fidgeting hands. "She kind of locked it down up there."

"I heard, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"She's kind of paranoid now."

"Sounds like. What's it about, your speech when the _Jolly Roger_ was anchored in the realm?"

"You can't tell for certain by her babbling, but that's what I would guess."

Tink nodded and turned her eyes to the crowd. "It doesn't make much difference, but give it a few days to let her stop panicking."

"Do you really think that's going to happen as long as you're trying to stop Peter?"

"Peter needs to be stopped. I'm not compromising that for anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, I just need to figure out how we're going to actually go about stopping him. Hook guessed he would go to Neverland, being wounded in the fight as he was...he'd be doing two things: plotting and recovering."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Sorry, I'm talking to myself. Trying to think."

"Oh."

Tink sighed and tilted her head back against the tree trunk. It was strange for her to think that the crew of pirates had no ship. "It is strange," she said.

"What?"

"The whole concept of Neverland and the idea of not growing up. Time is almost nonexistent there. It's all strange."

"How so?"

Tink stood and began to pace, babbling incoherent nonsense and waving her hands erratically. Finally, she turned to Nova and said, "I think I've got it."

"Yes?"

"Peter can't grow up, so time doesn't exist in Neverland, his creation and an extension of him. Therefore, all residents of Neverland, for any length of time, aren't allowed to grow up. What does growing up entail? Adult relationships and responsibilities. Nova, do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I...I think so."

"Good. Jas?"

"Yes?" Hook replied from the other end of the clearing. After a moment, he stood and walked over to her.

"I've got an idea."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Working on it."

"In that case, do proceed." She went over, almost verbatim, what she had gone over with Nova minutes prior. "Well," he said when she finished, "it's a very interesting concept, but how do you intend to carry it out in any reasonable fashion? We're grounded."

"I can fly."

"Suppose we do arrive without incident. How do we avoid the Lost Boys and our own possible deaths?"

"We go to Neverpeak Mountain."

"For someone without a plan, you sound remarkably sure of yourself."

"Thank you. Any other questions, comments, or concerns?"

"The crocodile."

"What?" Nova asked.

"Jas has a tick about clocks and crocodiles. It's a little weird," Tink said.

"It's not a tick," Hook said. "The thing ate my hand."

"Regardless, if it exists, I haven't seen or heard it. But none of this is the point. The point is, Peter can't accept growing up, so Neverland rejects it. My emphasis is on the relationships part, because according to Rumpelstiltskin, true love is the most powerful magic of all and can break any curse."

"I suppose I should leave you two alone," Nova said slyly. They both blushed. Once Tink stopped talking, she realized the truth of what she said and that she had all but openly declared love for James Hook. She looked up at Nova, whose smirk had faded but who still had a light in her eyes.

"You mean we have to do or be something Peter finds unacceptable," Hook said.

"Yes," Tink replied in a small voice. "We don't need all of us, just you and me. You up for it?"

He held his hand out to her. "With you, I'd go anywhere."

She took his hand. "Let's go."

"Perhaps we should bid farewell."

"Good idea."

OUAT

The Merry Men and their swashbuckling guests watched Tinker Bell and Captain Hook take off. Bae laced his fingers through Morraine's and smiled at her. "I see good things," he whispered.

"So do I," she replied.

"Where're they going?" a Merry Man asked.

"Second to the right, and straight on till morning," a pirate replied.

OUAT

Tink projected a long flight, based on the position of the sun, but she was with Hook, and to her, that was enough of a happy thought to keep her aloft just as long, perhaps longer.

Hook spent much of the flight studying Tinker Bell and pondering how on earth he could be so lucky. It also amazed him the sort of initiative she took. He looked down at the water and watched the setting sun color it various shades of red, orange, and yellow. Liquid fire, he thought with a smile.

Tink followed Hook's gaze and smiled to herself before turning her gaze to her path. "Hope you enjoy the view," she said. "We've got a long way to go still."

"I've been pondering a number of things of late, particularly the plan you've formulated."

"Why I did it, you mean? Well, when I stopped talking, I realized one, that I'd suggested such a thing, and two, that it was all true, one hundred percent of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Beyond all that, though, can't say."

"Ah."

"But we don't have time to change course, and I wouldn't even if I could."

"You don't say?"

"But I do, my good captain." Hook couldn't help but chuckle. "What can I assume you say about the matter?"

"The same."

"Oh, really?"

"Exactly."

She grinned. If all went as planned, this would all work out very well.


	11. The Crocodile

The Crocodile

A straight flight through the night gave way to the sunrise, which again made the ocean resemble liquid fire. Tink again wiped sleep from her eyes and looked up at Neverland, just emerging from the clouds. She shook the captain awake. "Mm, are we almost there?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Probably going to rest on arrival, though. Been a long night." He nodded, and a little less than an hour later, they landed on the summit of Neverpeak Mountain. She sank into a heap and dropped like a rock into a sea of dreams.

Hook covered her with his jacket and studied his surroundings. Neverpeak was the place to be if one wanted to see out over both Neverland and the realm of Faery below it. When he stood, he could see the realms of ice and eternal spring, the Enchanted Forest, the Black Forest between it and Wonderland, and the seas, where he belonged in this life.

A man could get lost in a view like that, so Hook was careful to focus on only Neverland proper. The Lost Boys could be seen stalking a strange animal Peter seemed to have invented for the game. He guessed by the number that Slightly was with them, though he had no way of knowing how the boy actually felt about being dragged along to live out Peter's rich fantasy life. He didn't know how any of them felt, actually, though it seemed that in all the time he stayed in Neverland, Slightly was the only one to see sense.

Either way, if the boys were there, then Hangman's Tree and the surrounding area would be deserted. Whether Peter would notice Tinker Bell's little plan was anyone's guess, but for the moment, he seemed to go about without a care in the world.

Then he started to hear the ticking. It was muffled, at first, by trees and distance. But even then, it was enough to root him to the spot where he stood. Peter did know, he thought.

Much as he yelled at himself to be reasonable and not panic, it was not to be, and it seemed the more he attempted to calm down, the less the actual result resembled the desired effect. As the ticking crept closer by degrees, he broke into a cold sweat, his heart hammered against his ribcage, and he began to shake uncontrollably.

Then came the footsteps. Hook's breathing became ragged. How could this be happening? He could've sworn he was about to drop off into a faint.

He remembered Tinker Bell, sleeping soundly between him and the beast. Despite his own paralyzing fear, the thought snapped him into action. He picked her up and carried her to a cluster of boulders just off the summit. He lay her behind them, drew his sword, and returned to the summit to meet his fate.

The crocodile had stopped. Was it sniffing the air? he wondered. Laying in wait for him? He gingerly walked across the clearing and peered down the slope of the mountain in the direction of the ticking.

The beast merely sat there, its tail curling about one of its hind legs. It was staring straight at him. A light in its eyes told Hook that it had been waiting for him.

Peter did know he was here, the more rational part of his mind conceded, and if the boy knew about him, he certainly knew about Tinker Bell, and there was no telling what he would send after her. He had to vanquish this foe first, or it would hang over him for the rest of his life. "Come," he said, surprised at the evenness of his own voice. "You want a fight? I'll give you one."

'I thought you'd never ask,' the crocodile replied, its bass voice ringing through the captain's mind. It crept up the slope, and Hook returned to the center of the summit. 'Where's your lady-friend?'

"None of your business."

'Actually, it is my business.'

"Then it's a matter pertaining to the boy's caprice."

'Caprice, you say?'

"He has no set course for more than a little while, unless the game is particularly interesting or engaging. I half expect you to be called back to the seas within the next few minutes."

'Let's say the Pan wants this done more than anything else on his list.'

"That can change."

'But it hasn't for the past half-hour. And speaking of, I must say you've recovered quite well from your panic attack earlier.'

"I've a good reason."

'The lady-friend.'

"Again, that's my business to attend to."

'As you wish. Now, which part of you would you like to lose first, besides your right hand?'

"Oh, there will be quite enough of that." The crocodile seemed to laugh, and it lunged for Hook as well as it could, mouth wide open. With a slash of the sword, Hook had severed the beast's tongue. He stepped to the side, and the beast stumbled a little bit before regaining his footing and turning toward the captain.

Hook, emboldened by the drawing of first blood against the fiend that Peter had fed his hand to, sank into a fighter's stance and held his sword level with the ground. He coiled, watching the beast stalk him for a moment before deciding to charge again. Hook stepped carefully and drove his sword into the crocodile's mouth. It slid down its cheek as if the beast were made of butter, and when Hook removed the rapier, it cut a couple inches into the flap of skin at the corner of the crocodile's mouth. 'Well played.'

"I thought you were done talking."

'Maybe you should go for my brain next.'

"Perhaps I shall."

OUAT

Tinker Bell stirred and pushed herself onto her hands. She wasn't sure how she got behind a cluster of boulders, but that was inconsequential. She sat up and peered over the edge of her hiding place. On the summit of Neverpeak Mountain, she could see the crocodile and Hook squaring off.

Peter knew.

Peter knew they were here, and Jas Hook was in danger. And that damned captain thought he could face that beast alone.

Tink needed a plan, and whether or not she had the element of surprise was up in the air. But something had to be done, or Hook would die.

OUAT

The crocodile moved toward Hook again. It seemed to be unaffected by its wounds, and it certainly wasn't bleeding. Hook ducked under the beast and sliced through its underbelly. He ducked to avoid the crocodile's tail and turned to face the beast once more.

OUAT

Tink inched her way up to the summit, her fingers tingling with pixie dust. She reached the edge just as Hook jumped on the beast's back and drove is sword into it up to the hilt. She noticed the traces of panic in his eyes as he leapt off, sword in hand. The beast didn't seem to bleed, at all.

She gave herself a running start and launched herself onto the beast, but it bucked her off before she could do anything. She tumbled through the dust and was on her feet again in a second. The crocodile looked from her to Hook and back again. 'There's the lady-friend,' it said to them both.

"Yeah, I'm right here," she replied. To Hook, she whispered, "Change of tactics." She grabbed his hand and sent dust down the shaft of the blade. "On three."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Got a better idea?"

"No."

"Then yes, I'm sure." The crocodile wagged its tail and crept toward them. "One." When it was a bit closer, she said, "Two." After several agonizing moments, it was close enough. "Three." Hook and Tink thrust the enchanted blade right between the crocodile's eyes.

The dust from the blade swirled around the crocodile's body as Tinker Bell and Hook released the hilt of the rapier. The crocodile stumbled side to side and began to stiffen as the dust around it thickened. Finally, it collapsed to one side and disintegrated into a mixture of grey and golden pixie dust.


	12. Something Unacceptable

Something Unacceptable

"You let me lie there while a fight was going on?" Tink asked Hook, raising her eyebrows. Hook was dusting off his sword.

"You were sound asleep, or I thought you were," Hook replied.

"You fought that thing all by yourself?"

"And I held out quite well."

"But you look like you're about to collapse and have a seizure or something. How the hell were you able to pull all that off? You looked like you had the coolest head in the world."

"I had a reason to be. I had to protect you-have to protect you."

"And when did you figure out you couldn't kill it? Just before I showed up?"

"That sounds about right. I'd like to thank you for that, by the way."

"You're welcome, but I don't think it'll be the last time I'll save your sorry butt."

He laughed. "I'd very much appreciate it. I should like to kiss you right now."

She stepped toward him and smiled. "I hope you don't ask me what a kiss is, or I'll have to punch you."

"I know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I have two kids."

She chuckled. "Let's finish what we started." She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He caressed her back as gently as he could manage with the hook on, but as the kiss deepened, he took his hook off, tossed it to the ground, and held her more tightly.

The moment the two connected, a pulse shot straight down through Neverpeak Mountain into the heart of Neverland, and from there, it spread out through the very edges of the floating island and beyond.

The Blue Fairy and Nova both took notice, along with all the other fairies. The latter smiled, but she didn't fail to notice that her superior blanched.

On the mainland, all eyes were skyward as light seemed to radiate from a point in the thin air and spread off as far as the eye could see. Bae and Morraine were leaning against each other. "So, that was their plan," Bae said with a smile.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Morraine replied, looking at him. He turned and kissed her.

Tink pulled away from Hook and whispered, "Wow," before breaking into a fit of laughter and resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms more completely around her. "I love you, Jas."

"I love you, too, Tink, and I always will. And I meant what I said yesterday, that I'd follow you anywhere, because I will, always, given the opportunity."

"Jas, I realize that at some point in the future, I'll have a choice to make, between you and my career as a fairy, and I know it's going to be the hardest decision I'll ever have to make. But whatever happens, whatever I do with myself, you'll be the one, the only one. And my entire life's a long time, but I've got enough love for you for it."

"I appreciate that."

She kissed him again. "Now, let's go home."

He laughed. "Very much agreed."

OUAT

Peter immediately knew something was wrong and so managed to hastily construct a lie to escape the Lost Boys and ultimately Neverland. He ducked beneath the island and flew toward the mainland. He stumbled into a landing in the forest around Pallorwall and sank to his knees.

His head pounded. They had killed the crocodile, together, and they'd freed Neverland from him. He pressed his hands to his temples and groaned. Too much was happening inside his head. He sank onto the ground and began to shake.

OUAT

Slightly ran up the slope of Neverpeak as much as the mountain allowed and almost collapsed face first on the summit. "Slightly," Tinker Bell said. Hook had begun to release her. "What's up?"

Slightly panted and managed, "Peter's missing."


End file.
